


Cover art for "Mechanical Hearts"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cover art inspired by this wonderful fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Mechanical Hearts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mechanical Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880398) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/104796380049/just-a-little-cover-art-inspired-by-this-wonderful)


End file.
